I Always Fall For the Black Sheep
by Wannabanauthor
Summary: Sayid and Ana work through their issues. Twoshot only!
1. I Forgive You

**I know I'm being brave by writing, butit has been on my mind since the "whole truth" episode.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lost or any of the characters.

* * *

**

Sayid's POV

I remembered when I watched her while she slept. Every time I looked at her, I saw the person who killed the woman I loved. I also saw a woman who was trying to protect her people and made a mistake. Even though she is sorry and it was a mistake, it still doesn't stop it from hurting. She admitted that she knows people don't like her. It was then that I felt sorry for her. Because of what she did to Shannon, the other survivors had shunned her. I wish things would have gone differently. I don't think Shannon's death is her fault, but she has completely convinced herself otherwise.

I was on shift in the hatch. I didn't remember who my partner was, but I didn't bother getting up to check. I was taking apart and reassembling a gun when Ana walked in. She sat down on the couch next to me.

"What happened back in there?" she asked. "You could have killed him when we still need more information." I chose not to respond to that last mark. Anything I would have said would have brought us both bad memories and feelings.

"He was lying and did not give us any useful information. He was becoming useless and bothersome. Jack and Locke told me that he told them 'If I was one of them -- these people that you seem to think are your enemies -- what would I do? Well, there'd be no balloon, so I'd draw a map to a real secluded place like a cave or some underbrush -- good place for a trap -- an ambush. And when your friends got there a bunch of my people would be waiting for them. Then they'd use them to trade for me.' That's what he told them," I said. She was staring at me with wide eyes. Who could blame her?

"Damn, this guy is smart. Except saying that was stupid. He put himself in danger," she commented.

"You know if he keeps continuing to lie to us, we're going to have to eventually kill him," I said after awhile.

"I know, but which one of us is going to do it? I've killed three people since I've been on this island. Two were for self-defense, the other…" she trailed off. They both knew who the other was and the circumstances.

"Ana, it's not your fault that Shannon died. It's theirs. They put you in that position. It wasn't your fault," I said calmly.

"They didn't make me pull the trigger! I did that on my own. And I'm sorry that I did."

"Ana, stop apologizing. What's done is done and I forgive you for it." She looked at me appreciatively and smiled

"Thank you. That really means a lot coming from you," she said. I put the gun on the table and looked at her.

"You shouldn't beat yourself up about it. Alienating yourself from others won't do anything except eat at you. I know how it feels to regret something that shouldn't have happened. But it's time to move on from the past."

The space between had gotten smaller between us. She was looking at me curiously. I always what would happen between us when the air cleared. I'll find out soon enough.

I leaned over and brushed my lips with hers.

* * *

**What do you think so far? Please review!**


	2. Let it Go

**Hey, I finally updated! Hope you like this last installment even though it took me forever to update. Which I'm really sorry for by the way!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lost or any of the characters. I own this story line though.**_

* * *

_

_Episode Dave_

**Ana's POV**

I did what any girl would think of doing when getting kissed, I kissed him back. I cupped his face in my hands and pulled him closer. God, he was such a good kisser.

Then I heard light dragging footsteps, and just as Locke entered Sayid and I jumped apart. Kate hadn't gotten back with the crutches yet, so he was grabbing onto whatever he could reach to walk over here. He stumbled and fell.

Sayid and I rushed over to help him up. He tried to shrug us off.

"Get off of me! I don't need help!" he argued.

"Locke, you're injured. Nobody expects to be on your feet just yet," I explained to him, but I knew it reached deaf ears. He still tried to push away. His stubbornness was rapidly becoming annoying.

"Yeah, and people are surprised you recovered over guilt over killing Shannon," he snapped. I let go of him in shock. The guilt came rushing back to me in full force.

"Locke, that's enough! You need to rest," Sayid said and helped Locked back into his bunk.

I didn't wait for him to return. I just walked out of the hatch.

* * *

I took a walk through the jungle to clear my head. Locke's outburst was still plaguing my thoughts. I never really forgave myself for what I did. Every time somebody brought up Shannon's death, the event always replayed itself in my head. 

I couldn't get the image of Sayid's face when he held her dead body in his arms. The look on his face was hatred mixed with grief. His expression made me feel like the devil. It was almost as if he had shot me himself.

"Ana!" Jack's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Hey, wassup?"

"Sayid was just looking for you. He said it was time to talk to the guy in there. Maybe play good cop-bad cop," he said with a smile. He was always was friendly towards me, and liked to joke a lot, but right now I wasn't in the mood.

"Tell, we'll do it tomorrow," I said and started to walk away.

"He also said that Locke didn't mean what he said." I turned around at that. "Locke also apologized. He said that he was just frustrated."

"Tell Locke, I don't give a shit. What's done is done, and it's pretty obvious that nobody wants to or even plans to forgive me. So let's just leave things be. I'll be back tomorrow," I said and walked away. I didn't have to see Jack's face to see that he was shocked.

* * *

I was sitting on the beach watching the shores roll in and out. It was calming to breathe in the ocean air. 

"Ana, I've been looking for you," Sayid said and sat down next to me.

"I know."

"Locke really is sorry.'

"That's bullshit." Sayid seemed taken back. I guess he's not accustomed to people in LA. Cursing is usually in their daily language.

"He is."

"If he is, then why did he say it in the first place? If he was really sorry, he would have asked me to come back so he could apologize to my face. He took the coward's way out by sending you and Jack to do his bidding for him. He doesn't give a damn about my feelings are hurt, all he cares is finding out what the prisoner knows so he can choose the right fucking faith this time."

Sayid leaned closer to me and gently tilted my chin up to meet his eyes.

"Ana, you have to let go of the guilt. People are going to patronize you until they find peace about what happened. Don't let it get to you. What's done is done, and there's no way to fix it," he said softly.

He was right. I did need to let go. That was in the past and this was now. I leaned in closer to Sayid and captured his lips with my own.

He kissed back with a passion that I haven't felt in so long. We broke apart and I rested my head on his chest. Together we stared off into the ocean with our minds finally at rest.

The pain was over, and now here comes its counterpart, pleasure.

**The End

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this short story! I just decided to make it twoshot, so don't be mad. **

Plz review! XOXO!


End file.
